Lonrick Myrddin
Email: nrlchief@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Brown Height: 5'11 Weight: Age: 17 Place of Origin: Dralden, Murandy Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weapon Score: 17 Philosophy: The Flame and the Void Primary Weapon: Scimitar Secondary Weapon: Bow Tertiary Weapon: History Physical Appearance: To look at Lonrick the first thing that come to mind is ordinary, its not that he has any faults but rather he lacks any features that make him remarkable. He stands tall at 5' 11" and is of a solid build from years working on the farm, his brown hair is best described as a shag and falls over his eyes, ears and collar. His eyes when not covered by his hair are a deep blue with flecks of green. Other than that his only noteworthy feature is a ragged scar along his right leg from where one of his brothers was messing around with a stock whip and lashed him heavily across the leg by accident. History: Lonrick was the eldest of five children, four boys and one girl, and for the enterity of his childhood he was forced to take the role of the dependable, reliable one. Whilst his father was out in the fields and his mother was working in the kitchen Lonrick had to raise his brothers and sisters, it was a tough role for a child to take upon himself but noone else would do it so he accepted it without question and never once complained. It was this role in his early life that halped to form his later character and mettle in life, that of the solid, stoic and quiet young man. When he turned 12 though his luck changed and his father decided he was old enough to work on the farm with him and so Lon moved from raising humans to raising cattle. It was a hard life physically but Lonrick didn't mind as it had its rewards as well, including being able to ride a horse even if it wasn't his own and once a year being able to travel on a stock drive to sell the cattle. By the age of 17 Lonrick had developed into the spitting image of his father physically and had take on many of his mannerisms as well including his tough work ethic and his perfictionism. But whereas his father occassionally lost his temper Lonrick never let his anger show and instead stayed quiet preferring to keep his problems his own and not hassle others with them. It was during this 17th year that Lon's father announced that the stock drive wouldn't follow the usual path over the nearby border to Andor and Caemlyn but would continue on to Tar Valon. After the month long journey they arrived in the city and despite all the distractions Lon stayed focused on the stock drive...that was until he witnessed the Warders Training Yard, something about the way the mean and women training there moved caught his eye and for the first time in his life he wanted something for himself. To be able to train there. His father noticed how distracted his son was becoming and when he realised what the source of the distraction was he made a hard decision, he let his son go. He knew his son would never ask to do so on his own and would return to the farm for the rest of his life if he didn't make the choice for him and so he knew he would have to take the first step and let his son lead his own life for once. So as soon as the last cattle had been auctioned off Lon's father told him that he had his grace to stay at the Tower but to remember that if he ever grew tired of this life that their would always be a place at the farm for him to fall back on. Category:WS 17 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios